


The Bar Scene

by Dark_Silver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Silver/pseuds/Dark_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a super short one shot of a bar scene requested by Obviousoption! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar Scene

Cas as a bar

*Author's Note*  
I'm just going to describe the intro and get to the point of views. Dean had been working at the bar for probably 9 months now. He got good tips, paid well, and free booze. Why would anyone else not have this job?

~~Dean~~  
Dean was working tonight, a special show though. Cas and Sam were pissed that he had to work today, but what they didn't know was why. Dean had been planning a surprise for Cas. Dean was a stripper at the Bar. He wasn't necessarily proud of it but he was good money, and people liked him. He was the crowd favorite and Dean wouldn't admit it to people but it felt damn good that people liked the way he looked, scars and all. It'd been a while since they'd gotten word about any "supernatural" things so they decided to temporarily settle down. Dean got really drunk one night and it just happened to be a amateur night. Dean went up there, did the most ridiculous cowboy strip tease. Somehow he'd gotten a lasso, cowboy hat, and a huge helping of confidence that night. The crowd loved the performance. He loved the $2,300 he made that night. So the owner called him the next night and asked him if he wanted the job. That was before he and Cas became official. They had been flirting hard for years but Dean always thought he put Cas in danger, so when there was no more of the danger they were used to, he took a leap and Cas helped him land. Turns out Cas had seen most of his (shameful) wet dreams and found out his feelings from them too. So Dean (really Cas because Dean didn't have the courage) manned up and asked Cas out. Of course he said yes, it's Dean freakin' Winchester (Fucking Castiel, Angel of the Lord and fucking mind reader of the century). It was Cas's birthday and he decided to do a Demon theme'd strip tease. But to be able to have the bar to themselves, Dean had to perform three times tonight. He told Sam (only because he'd need a sober driver to drive him and Cas home. There was no way he'd drive baby drunk) and Cas to come around 11:30 pm. Without asking, Gabe had scheduled him for an extra dance. Dean had finished his second to last dance when he saw Cas and Sam walk in. Tonight's crowd was huge, so it took him a long time to make it to them at the bar.

~~Castiel~~

"Sam!" Castiel had to yell because it was so loud in there. _Why had Dean wanted them to come here?_  
"Yeah!? What'd you say?!!"  
"I SAID WHY ARE WE HERE?"  
"I want a drink too! Get me one while I go to the bathroom!" Castiel's perfect hearing made him mad at times. He knew that Sam hadn't heard what he said but he sat down, with an empty seat beside him, and ordered Sam a drink.  
"Is someone sitting there?" A stranger asked walking up, not waiting for Castiel to answer, and sitting down.  
"Yes. My fri-"  
"Oh okay, I'll just sit here until whoever it is gets back. How you doin' Blue eyes?" Castiel cocked his head to the side a little.  
"I- fine. He shouldn't be that long."  
"I said how you doin' sweet stuff? I'm Alastair"  
"I'm uncomfortable. You see, I'm an angel of-"  
"Yes you are pretty face. An angel that fell from heaven just for me. Wanna go somewhere more.... Private?" His intentional pause was a little unsettling but Castiel was sick of getting cut off because he wasn't heard clearly. But then again....shouldn't he wait for Sam?  
"Private? Well I-"  
"Hey buddy. What are you doing? He's taken you thick skulled ass." Sam said as he walked up to the two men.  
"Clearly not, he was in the midst of 'greein' ta go somewhere private with me."  
"Yes, so he could hear me better. It is very loud in this room and I keep having to repeat myself."  
"I think you got the wrong idea buddy, he's with my brother."  
"The more the merrier. How'd you like to come with me and uh... See my baseball bat?" Sam saw clearly that the guy was hitting or Castiel.  
"He doesn't want to go anywhere with you, you pervert."  
"Perhaps, Sam, if there is something special about his baseball bat. I quite like watching the sport on the television."  
"But Cas- He's not-" Sam did a face palm and grabbed Castiel by the arm to void himself of the budding situation. But instead of backing off Alastair grabbed Castiel's other arm and started to pull. Sam was about to say something when Dean walked up. As soon as he saw what was happening, his mood went from excited to pissed as hell.

~~Dean~~

"Hey! Did you not know he was taken asswipe?"  
"It's okay Dean, he was just going to show me his baseball bat." Dean stared at Cas for a second, how could Cas fall for something like that? He cursed heaven for not educating him on metaphors and subtext. Dean looked at the stranger, and punched him square in the jaw. He turned to Cas as collided their lips.  
"You beautiful blue eyed idiot Cas. I love you." Then he kissed him again. But that was the first time that Dean had spoken those three words to Cas, towards Cas. He stood there in shock for a little bit, staring at his beautiful green eyes and soft pink lips.  
"Again"  
"What?"  
"Say it again." Dean caught on, not really realizing that he'd just told Cas that he loved him for the first time.  
"You're an idiot?" He started laughing as Cas glared at him. "Surprise Cas, I love you." As Dean hugged him he heard Gabe dismissing everyone from the bar so he could give Cas his special performance. It took about 10 minutes for everyone to leave and another 10 minutes for Dean to get everything ready and to bribe Sam into waiting in the car. The bribe was just him asking because Sam sure as hell didn't want to see his brother strip out of anything.

Dean pushed Cas into a seat right in front of the stage. He went in the back, took off the robe that hid his getup. The music started to play and he walked out in nothing but a black leather thong, a spiked belt, his black leather collar, and some black horns. "Hi babe."


End file.
